The invention relates generally to sewer interior video inspection devices and more particularly to devices for inspecting lateral sewer pipes.
A prior art lateral inspection device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,558. The lateral inspection device disclosed in that patent includes a cylindrical body housing a lateral camera, and a sled having a main camera mounted thereon. The device is towed through a sewer main with tow cables attached to winches at the upstream and downstream manholes. An above-ground operator views the relative positions, of the lateral camera and an opening to a lateral sewer pipe at an extended distance through the main camera. When the lateral camera is close to the lateral sewer pipe opening, the cylindrical body is rotated to properly align the lateral camera with the opening to the lateral sewer pipe, and the lateral camera is pushed into the lateral sewer pipe with a hollow flexible push rod. All the necessary electrical transmission wiring and video and light power wiring for the lateral inspection camera is housed within the hollow center of the push rod.